


More Than A Woman

by Laily



Series: Now That's What I Call Magic! [12]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laily/pseuds/Laily
Summary: Loki is more than a woman to Stephen. So much more.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Now That's What I Call Magic! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581754
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	More Than A Woman

By the warmth of the gentle sun on his face, Stephen’s first pleasant thought anticipated a bright, Sunday morning, a welcome change to a long night broken in places by short bursts of heavy rain and the howling gale of near-winter.

Still, it felt too chilly for Stephen to open his eyes, but not chilly enough to keep from lashing out an unseeing hand in search of the heat of a warm body; if there was one thing that could coax him into the waking world, it was Loki. 

His arm found its way around an alarmingly small, feminine waist and Stephen’s heart leapt to his throat.

_What - ?_

His eyes flew open and he shot up in bed so fast it sent his head spinning. “For the love of – will you stop freaking me out like that?” 

Loki lifted her head off her pillow and blearily peered out of half-lidded eyes. “Hmm?”

“That’s the third time this week, Loki!” Stephen growled under his breath. “Am I missing some kind of hint here?”

Loki walked her elbows across the bed like a sloth, all long-limbed and languid until she reached her boyfriend’s heaving chest and draped herself all over it. 

“I don’t know,” she said quietly. 

“You mean you’re not doing this on purpose?”

Loki’s ‘No’ came a few long seconds later, surly and low. 

“Loki...” There was a note of warning in Stephen’s voice. “What’s wrong?”

Loki stiffened palpably and Stephen unconsciously tightened his arm around her. “Tell me.”

“I saw the photos,” Loki mumbled reluctantly.

Stephen frowned. “What photos?”

Loki did not answer. That could only mean it was now up to Stephen to figure things out for himself.

He calculated the days back to the very first time Loki shifted his form...it was the morning after “The fundraising gala?”

He had allowed himself to be photographed quite a number of times that night. He had been the recipient of a prestigious life achievement award after all.

Come to think of it, some of the women had looked quite beautiful. Dressed up to the nines, who wouldn’t?

Stephen looked adoringly at the woman in his arm, the most beautiful creature in the universe in his eyes.

“They got nothing on you, babe."

Loki lifted her head off Stephen’s chest, her long hair sticking to the sides of her face, making her eyes appear larger than they were. “You promise?” 

“I promise.” 

“Good. Coz my underwire keeps breaking and poking me and I simply cannot fathom why women put themselves through such torture every single day – ”

Stephen laughed. He kissed the top of her head, missing her sweet, feminine scent already. “Whatever your form Loki. You’re beautiful to me.”

And that clinched it. A joint decision later, it was agreed that they were not going to leave the bed for the remainder of the day. 

After all, their beautiful Sunday was just beginning. 


End file.
